Lost In Time
by CrazyCoon87
Summary: What happens when two woman travel through time to 1745 Scotland? Well a lot, but will they ever be able to return to 2016? Or will they even want to return to their own time? (Based loosely on the Outlander series, which I do not own, but Cat and Nicky are mine.)
1. This Sucked Balls

"Those God damn stones," was what I was thinking as I dodged gun fire in the forest of Culloden. It was early morning and the fog was thick in the forest, so thick in fact that I didn't see the fallen tree in front of me.

I hit the ground hard and instantly knew that my knee was scrapped, "Fuck."

"No time for complaining. We'll look at it when it is safe," Nicky stated as she cleared the tree without a problem. Being raised in New Zealand meant that her tramping skills were amazing while mine were just subpar. She reached down a hand to help me up. "Hurry, the lads will be waiting for us at the river with our horses."

With that we were off running again through dense forest. Over fallen trees through thorny bushes only stopping behind rocky outcrops long enough to catch our breath.

One and a half miles from the moor to Clava Cairns. One and a half miles on foot. In long skirts. This sucked balls.

Welcome to Scotland 1745.


	2. The Center Stone

"Come on Cat, we are getting close."

"Like how close?"

"Don't complain it was your idea to backpack across the highlands to Clava Cairns. Probably like one more mile."

"That was before I knew this would be hell," I muttered.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad. Just look at the view," Nicky pointed towards her right.

I looked towards the right and saw rolling hills of heather and mountains off in the distance. I had to admit it was beautiful out on the highland country side. No roads, cars, and hardly any people. Occasionally we would pass fellow hikers, but usually it was just us and the path. One could almost forget that we were in the 21st century.

About thirty minutes later we rounded a bend and came to a forest.

"Sweet as we just have to walk through the forest than we will be at the stone ruins."

Following the path we made our way through the forest. I had to admit this forest was a little creepy. Not much light was getting through the canopy.

"Hey isn't this the forest that the guy from the hostel said was haunted," I asked Nicky.

"Well he said it was probably haunted cause the Battle of Culloden was nearby and many Scottish soldiers tried to escape in the forest, but the British followed and killed many. He also said this forest had fairies in it so I wouldn't take him too seriously. I mean did you look at the guy he looked high as a kite."

"Great ghost and fairies."

"Oh just don't think about it and keep walking."

"Yes mama."

Another thirty minutes later we came out into the sunlight and I breathed a sigh of relief. It had felt like I was being watched the whole time in the forest. I looked towards Nicky she looked relieved too, but her attention was focused at the top of the hill in front of us.

"Look Clave Cairns. Let's go maybe we will touch the stones and be transferred to 1745 Scotland. Find ourselves some Jamie Frasers eh?"

I laughed at her, who wouldn't want a Jamie? This had been our dream since we had met in vet school. With new found energy we readjusted our packs and in a brisk walk reached the top of the hill and Clava Cairns. She walked towards the center stone and looked back at me.

"Okay first off let's do a celebratory selfie of us touching the center stone. "

"Fine by me," I said as I got my phone out of my jacket pocket.

We both got position on either side of the stone. "God we look horrible Nicky. Oh well can't be helped. On the count of three, touch the stone. One, Two, Three."

We both touched the center stone and I snapped the picture. At the same time I heard a roaring sound.

"What the bloody hell is that sound Cat?"

"I have no fucking clue…" And with that I blacked out.


	3. Don't Run Into Me

I woke up lying next to the center stone of Clava Cairns. Nicky was next to me still passed out. I sat up slowly, "What the hell had just happened?"

I looked around nothing seemed different but something defiantly happened when we touched the stones. Leaning over I gently shook Nicky.

"Hey Nicky are you alright? Nicky wake up," I said as my voice slowly rose in concern.

"Ten more minutes," she grumbled.

"Really Nicky, wake up we are in Scotland at the stones remember." She slowly started to blink her eyes.

Sitting up Nicky looked around and stated, "Huh I had the weirdest dream that we had travelled back in time to 1745 Scotland."

"Can we just talk about how we both passed out at the same time?"

"We must have been so excited and tired," she said with a shrug and started to get up, clearly she was not as freaked out about the event as I was. She reached her hand out to help me stand up. "Well should we make our way to the camping site?"

"Sure. If you don't mind I'm going to put on my headphones and calm down. You lead on and I'll follow."

"Go ahead. Just pay attention this time and try not to run into my back."

"It is not my fault I got completely distracted by the guy in the kilt."

"Well he was extremely attractive."

With that I put on my headphones and started listening to the sweet tunes of the Zach Brown Band. Nicky led us down the opposite side of the hill taking out her compass and getting a general direction of the camp site. On the far side of the meadow next to the Cairns the land started to rise, from then on the compass took us through rolling Scottish hills.

Every once and a while I would stop and take photos of the Scottish country side with my new Canon digital camera that I had gotten from my folks for graduation. About one hour into the hike I stopped to take a picture of a creek running through the hills. Nicky had kept on walking and disappeared over the peak of the hill. Taking the picture I picked up my pace to catch up with Nicky. As I reached the top of the hill I looked down at my iPod and switched artist to the Neon Trees. I looked up as the song started to play and ran straight into Nicky's back.

"Shit. I am so sorry Nicky. I thought you would be farther down the hill by now."

"Um Cat take off your headphones and look."

Peeking around Nicky's shoulders I saw two bearded young men in kilts holding what looked to be rifles pointed right at us.


	4. Dibs

Both men were above six feet tall. The one on the right had what appeared to be curly black hair that went down to his neck, but the sunlight revealed that his hair was actually dark brown. The one on the left had shorter curly chestnut brown hair that had flecks of red throughout. Both had square jaws, were fair skinned, and had scruffy beards. They were related that much was clear.

"I call dibs on the dark haired brunette," I whispered to Nicky.

"Seriously, they are pointing rifles at us and you are calling dibs."

"Damn straight I'm calling dibs. Beside we probably just stumbled across some Scottish reenactment."

"So what should we say?"

"We come in peace?"

At the exact same moment the two men seemed to be contemplating us. They were talking in what I assumed was Gaelic. Their voices slowly rising quieted Nicky and I. I wasn't sure I liked the way they were looking at us.

"Maybe we should just go back to Clava Cairns," I suggested.

"I fully agree. No need to get murdered by some crazy Scots no matter how bloody gorgeous they are."

"Do you have your pepper spray ready?"

"Yep and you?"

I nodded. Slowly we started to back away as they were busy arguing.

"When we reach the top of the hill run," Nicky whispered. At that moment they noticed us backing away from them and yelled something completely incoherent at us. "RUN," screamed Nicky.

"Don't shoot them, Rhett. They are women not redcoats," I heard someone yell behind me.

"What should we do then, Iwan? Chase them like lambs."

"Well that could work. They clearly don't understand Gaelic."

I was almost at the top of the hill. Nicky was just ahead of me. When I felt something hit me like a freight train.

"Where do you think you're going lass?"It was the dark hair brunette.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME," I screamed. All I could think about was that there was a large possibility that I was going to be raped and then murdered by a raving mad Scots man. I was clawing at the ground trying to worm my way away from him, but he pulled me back towards him turning me so I was looking up at him. But then I remember one of the most important weaknesses in the male anatomy. I brought up my knee swiftly and hard to his groin.

"ARGGGGG YOU DAMN WOMAN," he cried out in pain as he rolled off of me. I then stood up and reach for my pack and grabbed the frying pan we used for cooking. Seeing me raise the pan over my shoulder he said in a low grumble, "Don't you fucking dare."

Looking down at him I swung the pan with all my might at the side of his head. He went down like a sack of bricks. I smirked, "Maybe Rapuznel was right frying pans make great weapons." I looked around and caught Nicky using her mean right hook on her attacker. Grabbing the pepper spray that had dropped in the grass during the struggle I booked it towards Nicky.

"Nicky, catch." She looked up and saw me throw the pepper spray towards her. "Please let her catch it," I thought with all my might. There was a moment when I thought she wasn't going to catch it, but it landed safely in her palm.

"Hey ass wipe look here," she exclaimed. The Scotsman turned towards her and she released peppery hell on his ass.

He went down fast holding his face screaming, "GOD DAMN ENGLISH WHORES! YOU SASSENACHS!"

Making my way towards her a little less rushed than before I handed her the frying pan, "Might as well knock him out as well."

"You bloody," he didn't get to finish what he thought we were as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the bloody hell should we do with them? We can't just leave them here can we," I asked Nicky.

"Do you remember the knots and rope work we learned for cattle and sheep? Do you still think you can do that?"

"Yep. I was the best at tying up sheep in my group."

"Well then no time to waste before they recover let us get the rope and tie them up. Do you still call dibs on the dark haired brunette?"

"If you mean to tie him up then yes. That bloody bastard is going to have the most horrible rope burns."

Smiling Nicky unzipped her pack and got out the rope.


	5. I Blame You

**AN:** This one is for Jenny who got up at an ungodly time this morning. Hope you sleep well tonight. Also I have no clue if rope restraint for cattle and sheep would work on a human, but in this story it does.

The sheep rope restraint, which was the method Nicky chose, was simple and something we had learned our first year of vet school. Simply put you took a piece of rope that was tied in a circle and place part of the loop behind the knees. You then pulled the section between the two back legs towards the head of the animal or in this case person; this will tighten the rope around the legs. The section you are pulling towards the head lifts over the head to sit on the neck. As an extra precaution Nicky tied together the front hands and the legs.

I on the other hand chose the hog tying technique, which was common in rodeos back home. This technique involved tying the back feet together with one of the front legs. Usually it was done on the front side of the animal, but since I was doing this on a human I decided to do it on the backside, so my attacker was lying on his chest. I then took another piece of the rope and tied his free hand across his chest and around to the restraint on his back.

"Do you think these will hold," I asked as Nicky and I started to set up camp. It was getting to be dusk and we had decided it was better for us to know where our attackers were and keep them in eye site than to run towards the nearest town, which by Nicky's calculations was 5 miles away, and possibly have them escape and sneak up on us while walking in the dark.

"Probably, we were the best in our groups during restraint day, but there is the possibility that one will get loose," she stated as she started the fire.

"I think we should set up a watch through the night then."

"Good idea."

At that moment I heard a grumble come from one of the lumps on the other side of the fire. I stood up from where I was setting up our sleeping bags. It was the dark haired brunette.

"Ah fuckin' Christ what the bloody hell happened?" He rolled around a bit as his senses started to work again. He tried to get up and that is when he noticed he was tied up. "Who the hell did this? I'll kill yah."

"Damn that sexy Scottish accent. If he hadn't tried to murder me than I'd be all about a piece of that," I thought. Walking over towards him I replied, "I did, but I wouldn't try to kill me. You already tried and failed horribly. Don't you remember?" He looked me over.

"The frying pan," he said in the most disdainful voice.

"Yep that would be me."

All the sudden his face changed from rage to panic. "Where's Rhett? What did you do to him? If you…"

"Killed him you'd kill us," Nicky chimed in. "Don't worry he is no worse than you. Look to your left see he is right there. Breathing just fine. Man this one is a wee bit dramatic don't you think Cat?"

"DRAMATIC," he stammered, "YOU ATTACKED US WITH A COOKING PAN!"

"Attacked you? I believe you had a rifle pointed at us and then proceeded to chase us," I stammered back at him.

"Aye, only cause you're English women in men's clothing in the Scottish highlands during these turbulent times." At that moment three things happened at once.

"Stop yelling, Iwan my head is killing me," grumbled the one called Rhett who was finally waking.

"What turbulent times," Nicky asked.

"I'm not English, but she is well partly," I stated frankly.

"Rhett are you okay," he asked his mate completely ignoring us.

"Yeah what in Christ's name happened to us," he asked, but then he thought about it, "Those women." He looked towards us hate written all over his face. "Witches," he muttered.

"What," Nicky exclaimed.

"You heard me you are Sassenach witches."

"What time period is this, 1700s?"

"Aye to be exact it is the 5th of April in the year of our lord 1745," replied Iwan.

Nicky and I looked at each other. I suggested we had a private chat away from the Scottish men who thought we were in 1745.

"Do you believe him," I asked her.

"I don't know. I mean it is impossible to time travel right?"

"Unless the stones…but that's just a legend from a fictional book."

"Well I haven't had cell service since we passed out at the stones. And I haven't heard or seen any cars or airplanes and according to the map there should be a road right on the other side of the river down there."

"Fuck."

"Don't panic."

"Yoga breathes."

"Really yoga breathes Cat."

"Yes it calms me."

We looked towards the two men. They seemed to be talking and accessing the situation like us. Quickly we decided to sleep on the matter of what to do with them and whether we were or weren't in 1745. Nicky took the first watch, so after a quick dinner of beef jerky, granola bars, and water, I brushed my teeth, answered natures call behind a bush, and curled up in my sleeping bag. "I'll wake you when it is your turn Cat." I nodded as I fell into a deep slumber.

The moon was high when Nicky woke me. It must have been 1 am at least. She murmured a good luck and then quickly went fell asleep. I didn't do much in those hours. The two men seemed to be fast asleep. I mostly just read a book I had brought with me next to the fire. It was probably 4 am when the fatigue hit hard. The book started to slip out of my hands as I started to stare at the fire. I glanced one more time at the men still fast asleep and decided it would be okay if I rested my head for a bit. It took me one second to fall fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of feet moving around the fire. I opened my eyes slowly looking around me. I saw Nicky sitting next to the fire, but her hands and feet were tied up. "Wait, why are her hands and feet bound," I thought, "shit." I tried pulling my hands and feet away from each other, but to no avail.

"Aw look the other lassie is finally awake. Enjoy your sleep," asked Iwan.

"How," I replied.

"Well they were pretending to be asleep so that when you passed out they just shimmed their way to the fire and were able to burn the ropes off. By the way I blame you for this one," Nicky exclaimed looking royally peeved at me.


	6. Gasp Written By A Woman

**AN** : Just a few more years Jenny before we can have our own Scotland adventure. I just hope we don't get thrown back in time cause let us face it I would never survive.

I looked away ashamed. It was totally my fault.

"I'm sorry I was just so tired," I mumbled.

"Well no use crying over it now though you won't live this one down ever," replied Nicky, "Besides we have to deal with two pissed off Scottish men. And if you haven't forgotten we are now in 1745."

I looked over towards are captors. They were rifling through our bags. Rhett seemed to be looking at Nicky's stash of yarn she had collected throughout our tour of Scotland. He looked over at Nicky and raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen a girl knit," she yelled over at him. He shook his head at her and carried on rummaging through her pack.

Iwan on the other hand was going through my pack. He didn't seem bothered by the yarn I had gathered. Apparently he saw something interesting. Moving some of my things out of the way he picked up one of the two books I brought on this trip by the cover letting the pages and the back cover hang freely.

"Hey you be careful with that," I stated.

" _The Lord of the Rings_ by J. R. R. Tolkien," he read out loud, "Who wrote this and what is it about?" He looked towards me clearly expecting an answer.

"Um he is an American colonist writer. No one has really heard of him, but he was a friend of the family. As for the content I don't like to ruin a good book," I lied. I heard Nicky snort next to me.

Iwan looked back down and picked up the second book. This time I noticed he was gentler with the book. It was Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_.

"That one is written by an American woman colonist and again I won't ruin the story," I lied again before he could ask the question.

"Written by a woman and an American colonist at that," Rhett exclaimed.

"Strange," stated Iwan.

"Yes, a woman who writes a book. Gasp," I replied sarcastically.

Bringing us back to the current situation Nicky asked, "So boys what do you have planned for us?"

Rhett looked at her, "Well red haired lassie we are going to take you to my athair, and he'll know what to do with you two. Though I still say we should have shot you both. More trouble than you're worth, but Iwan here seems to think it is horrible to shoot women."

"Pardon but we don't speak Gaelic remember? What is an athair," asked Nicky.

"It means his father and my uncle," replied Iwan, "And you know full well that if your father found out you shot at women he would skin you alive."

"So where is his athair," I asked.

"Inverarnie about 10 miles away. Home to Clan Shaw."

"TEN MILES! When do you plan to leave?" I looked at Nicky. This was going to be a long trip.

"As soon as Rhett goes and gets the horses from our camp a mile down the river. It will take us about two days to get there if weather is good."

"Eh why do I have to go get the horses," Rhett asked.

"Because I don't trust you to shoot the one who hit you on the head," Iwan replied, "Now get going we want to be off before midday."


	7. The Privy

**AN:** This is basically when the 1700s become not so fun. This chapter deals with nature's call.

The rain started soon after Rhett left to get the horses. It started as a light drizzle that was just plain annoying. That didn't seem to slow down the Scotsman, Iwan. He seemed completely at home in the rain, but then again he had grown up in the Scottish highlands. I on the other hand while used to the rain was not used to being out in the elements in the 1700s. I must have been staring at him for a while unintentionally because all the sudden I felt his eyes on me.

"What are you dreaming of Sassenach," he asked.

"Nothing just got lost in space and time," I replied. Nicky raised her eyebrows at me and chuckled.

He shook his head, "Keep your secrets to yourself for now. Now I have a question to ask you ladies. If I untie you and let you pack up your items will you try to attack me? Now know this we broke those blasted eye blinders, and the cooking pan and the rifle is with me. Remember my cousin and I know this land better than you do; we could track you down in minutes. If others were to find you though they probably would not be as generous as us."

I looked at Nicky, clearly she was just as tired as I was, and no offense I had no plans to try and out run Scotsmen in the rain to get back to the stones. Defeat was clear. "Fine," I replied, "I think we are too tired to fight anyway." Nicky nodded in agreement.

"Guid," he stated as he came over to us to undo the ropes. After that he stood watch over us as we packed our gear, which took a little longer than usual as two Scotsmen had been rifling through our packs this morning. As soon as all my gear was packed I rolled up my sleeping bag and tied it to the hiking pack. With that finished I realized that nature was calling.

"Um hey Iwan, I think nature is calling," he looked at me as if I was crazy, "You know use the privy." His face automatically changed to what I would call the "oh shit face."

"Me too," Nicky chimed in.

"Fine one at a time over there." He made no move to turn around.

"There is no covering over there and I for one will not pull my pants down without covering," Nicky stated.

"Like hell I'll be going to the bathroom in the open. What if the other guy comes back," I said at the same time as Nicky.

He sighed clearly thinking we weren't the brightest two roaming Sassenachs he had picked up. Walking over towards my pack he undid the tie on the sleeping bag, "There a covering. One can hold while the other goes. And for your information Rhett is coming from the North over there is the south."

To say the least it was an awkward and horrible experience. While Nicky and I had been backpacking we had been staying on camp grounds, hostels, and farms so we had toilets and bathrooms. We had both agreed at the beginning of our trip that while we both think we could go hard core, why would we if we had toilets. We had done the occasional pee in the bushes while hiking between places, but never number two or either in front of a complete stranger. Luckily we still had some toilet paper left and a shovel that I promised our captor we would not use as a weapon.

I went first just wanted to get the whole ordeal over with. As I walked behind the sleeping bag curtain I grumbled, "I can't believe I am doing this." It took a few minutes for me to get settled in.

I heard Nicky mumble through the curtain, "Everything going good back there?"

"Oh shut the hell up. I'll be done when I am done." A few minutes later I came out from behind the curtain. Handing the paper to her I said, "Your turn have fun."

She took less time than me but still I could hear her muttering about how she felt like a dog squatting in the grass. Near the end of her time behind the curtain we both heard her yell, "Motherfucker."

"Um everything okay Nicky?"

"Yah just peachy just you know almost fell backwards." I chuckled and looked towards Iwan who also had a huge grin on his face. Two minutes later Nicky came out from behind the curtain. Rolling the sleeping bag up I again tied it to my pack. As I tied the last knot I heard a neigh from where Rhett had disappeared to awhile ago. Four horses came over the hill with Rhett riding the one in the front.


	8. Nessie

All four horses were Highland Ponies.; each pony was around 14 hands. The color of these four varied from mouse dun, cream dun, bay, and black. The two duns had the characteristic dorsal eel stripe and zebra stripes on the forelegs though all four had feathering near the fetlock. I knew from research that these ponies were sure footed, had a calm and steady temperament, were a good and comfortable ride, friendly and reliable, strong and hardy, and probably descendents from the same ponies that created the Norwegian Fjord Ponies.

The boys had given us their pack horses. I was given Iwan's mouse dun while Nicky was given Rhett's cream dun. After moving packs around and much muttering from Rhett, we were ready to head south to Inverarnie. As Iwan was helping me up onto my steed I asked, "So what's her name?"

"What," he replied.

"What is the pony's name? You do name them don't you?"

"Ah her name is Nessie. Fiercely loyal once she gets to know you, but she can be a little moody around new people. Seeing as she hasn't tried to bite you or throw you I think you'll be fine, lassie."

"Typical mare. What about your pony," I asked as Iwan adjusted my stirrup straps and girth.

Mounting his black pony he replied, "He's name is Drostan. Fiercely loyal as well, but a little calmer since he's a gelding."

Turning his pony towards the south Iwan urged his pony to a brisk walk. I followed behind with Nicky right beside me and then Rhett followed at the rear.

"Now you two Sassenachs behave," Rhett stated, "No funny business."

"Aye aye Captain," Nicky replied with a smile and a mock salute.

"So what's your pony's name," I asked Nicky curious if it had a cliché name as well.

"Leana and the bay gelding is Guaire."

"What really? Mine's Nessie. Pretty cliché right? I mean he came up with Drostan for his gelding but the mare gets Nessie."

"Hush Sassenach. There is a reason she is named that," murmured Rhett.

"Oh and what is that," I asked.

Rhett looked ahead towards Iwan, "None of your bloody business."

"Thought you would say that."

We fell into silence after that and the rain continued to fall.


	9. The Story Of The Loch Ness Monster

About an hour later the rain began to pick up into a full blown storm, and when I say full blown, I mean heavy rain and the type of wind the chills you to the bone. Nicky and I quickly stopped our horses and pulled out our heavy duty rain coats. Both Scotsmen impatiently waited for us to don our jackets, but as soon as they were on we were off again.

This weather totally made me rethink traveling to the Scottish highlands in April, at least we weren't any more north or we'd probably see snow and ice. This rain didn't seem to slow down Nessie, on the contrary it seemed to speed her up. All the sudden I left Nicky behind, and was riding next to Iwan.

"So Nessie seems to like the weather," I stated as Nessie fell into a pace equal to Drostan's pace, if not a little more brisk.

"Aye she would. Loved the water since she was a wee foal. Actually it is how she got her name," he replied.

"Do tell as Rhett seemed a little unwilling to tell," I said as I looked over my shoulder towards Rhett, who now was riding next to Nicky.

"He would as it made him look like a complete fool. We were at Loch Ness maybe four years ago. I was meeting Rhett and uncle there and as it was I arrived there first, and decided to let the young filly play in the water. Nessie was only a yearling and had just been broken, and I was having a hard time naming her as nothing seemed to fit her personality. Rhett came along shortly after, and wondering down the path to the beach saw the head and neck of some creature swimming in the Loch. Thinking it some Loch Ness monster he ran to grab his athair who was just behind him on the path. Well uncle came down to the spot were Rhett had spotted this creature and said, "Well son I think what you see there is a common Highland pony taking a nice summer swim." He hasn't lived it down since that day. Every time we go near Loch Ness he gets all uptight, but that is why her name is Nessie after the great lake just north west of here," Iwan laughed as he finished the story.

I was silent for just a moment and then began to laugh my head off. "Nessie, the Loch Ness monster," I said choking on the words because I was laughing so hard. This horse had created the most famous monster in the whole world. Iwan just smiled at me, probably thinking I was mad. As my laughing continued, Nicky and Rhett made their way up to us to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh just learning how Nessie got her name," I said smirking at Rhett.

"You didn't," he accused Iwan.

"Tell me," Nicky chimed in.

"Don't you dare," Rhett begged but Iwan was already telling the story. The second time around was even better as Iwan was now exaggerating everything to torment his cousin, but by the end of the story even Rhett was chuckling admitting that he probably should have looked a little harder at the creature in the water, and not have immediately thought it was a water horse. To which Nicky stated that it technically it was a water horse, which immediately sent as all into fits of laughter again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. As the sun began to set the boys found shelter from the rain in a cluster of birch and oak trees along the stream we had been following. The rain had thoroughly soaked the pants I had been wearing, so I asked if I could go change them and Nicky stated that she too needed to change her clothes and go relieve herself.

"I swear that we will not run away. I mean we would be fools to in this weather and in the dark," she swore to our captors. They nodded and said not to wonder too far. A bit away from the camp we started to strip down and get ourselves into dry clothes. I never knew that dry socks and dry underwear could be the greatest thing in the world.

"So what do you think we should do? I mean I think the lads are nice but we really need to get back to our time. I don't think I can rough it out much longer without having a break down," I stated quite frankly.

"Well we need to get back to those stones and it will be harder to get back there the farther we get," she replied.

"But when do we try to escape from the hotties?"

"I say some time tomorrow like when we stop for lunch and they go to relieve themselves. They seem to trust us a bit more, especially that Iwan," stated Nicky with a smirk in my general direction.

"Okay what is that smirk about?"

"Nothing, just that you may be using those big brown doe eyes to ensnare him."

"I would never. I only use my doe eyes for good never evil," I said acting offended.

"Well if they help us escape, use the hell out of them."

"As you command! So tomorrow then," I asked as I began to dig a poop pit with my shovel.

Nicky nodded in agreement and started to dig her own, and with that we relieved ourselves and headed back to the camp site.

Tomorrow the plan would be set in motion.


	10. Up 'n' Go

The next morning I awoke with new vigor even though the rain was stilling falling. After wondering into the woods to relieve ourselves Nicky and I sat down next to the fire and decided what to have for breakfast.

"Up 'n' Go or Mother Earth Baked Oaty Slices," I asked Nicky as I reached into my pack.

"Up 'n' Go, chocolate please," she replied.

Handing her one I grabbed myself one and began to drink it. The boys looked on curiously. I mean we were drinking out of boxes with straws.

"What's that," Rhett asked.

"An amazing chocolate power drink," Nicky replied.

He looked confused. Reaching over me Nicky grabbed two more and threw them at the boys and said, "Try it."

They seemed a wee bit confused about how to get the drink out of the box, so I got up grabbed the one Rhett had and took the straw and popped it through the top. Iwan copied the process. Sitting back down I noticed them looking at each other.

"We didn't poison them," I said annoyed. It was too early for this shit. I mean it had to be like 6 am.

Nodding at each other they both took a sip. Smiles spread across their faces. They finished theirs in a matter of seconds. Shaking my head I looked at Nicky and whispered, "Do you think giving them those will change history?"

"Don't think so but you never know. I mean Scotland, not Australia, may create the Up 'n' Go now."

A few minutes later the lads began packing up the camp. Within the hour we were riding again. My inner thighs were starting to hurt from all the riding and I knew that tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant, but if all went as planned we'd be on way home tomorrow. Our path didn't take us back towards the rolling hills but into the forest, which the stream went into.

It was about midday when the lads started to converse about where to stop for lunch. Rhett seemed to think on the side of the rode was fine, but Iwan was convinced that we should go to a place more concealed. It was amid this argument that Nicky pointed out a group of ten British redcoats coming towards us.

"Shit. Lassies keep close to us. Rhett keep your mouth shut I'll handle this," Iwan muttered.

As the gap closed between our two groups the redcoat leader came forward and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting our two younger cousins from Inverness who are visiting Scotland from the American colonies." As soon as Iwan said this the redcoats seemed to look down upon us, as if we weren't worth their time.

"Very well carry on," the leader said.

We passed by them without any other exchange of words. We were a few feet away when I heard one soldier say, "Colonists whores no better than the Scots."

Rhett and Iwan both stopped. "We shouldn't," Iwan said grinding his teeth.

"Oh but we should," growled Rhett.

Nicky and I looked at each other. "Lads really you don't have to defend our honor. We aren't the least bit offended," Nicky stated.

The boys were already turning their horses around. Just as Iwan opened his mouth to tell off the British soldier a gun shot fired. Not from the lads and not from the redcoats, but from the forest.

"SHIT," Iwan yelled as he turned back towards us, "RIDE."

Another gun shot went off. I looked towards Nicky she was losing control of her horse and I had already lost control of mine. I quickly threw my hands into Nessie's mane as she bolted into the forest. I looked back and caught a glimpse of Nicky's horse running in the opposite direction. There went our plan. As Nessie plummeted deeper into the forest I thought, "Well shit has hit the fan."


	11. I Want To Go Home

**AN:** The next two chapters happen at the same time as we must find out what happens to each lassie when their ponies bolt. This chapter is pretty intense in my opinion. It deals with sexual assault, possible murder, and the breaking of bones.

Nessie was in a full out gallop, that in that moment I believe could match any race horse. We were flying through the forest and I had no clue how to stop it. She jumped over things I didn't even have time to register. I noticed though that the terrain was slowly sloping downwards. Just as I recognized this the terrain plummeted off into a steep slope. One that I wasn't sure we would be able to get down.

"Nessie whoa. NESSIE," I stammered in terror as Nessie ignored my commands and galloped onwards.

As soon as we hit the slope I felt myself falling at a speed that was dangerous. I curled up as I fell from Nessie protecting my vital organs.

I hit the ground with a force that took the breath from me. Next thing I knew I was rolling through underbrush. How I didn't hit a tree is a miracle. I did hit rocks though. It ended as quickly as it began with me flying over a little ravine into a stream. As I landed in the stream on my left side I heard the defining crack of a bone in my arm. I pretty sure I let out a scream that could wake the dead.

Sitting up I groped at my left arm and gently pulled it to my chest. That was a bad idea as another round of screams came out of my mouth. I looked down blood was all over it.

"God," I thought, "please don't let the bone be sticking out."

I looked around my head was throbbing and I had no clue where I was or where Nessie was.

"Nessie come here girl," I yelled out.

I waited a moment and then heard rustling towards my left. And out through the brush came two redcoats. "Shit," I thought.

"Hey isn't this one of the colonist from back there," one of them.

"I believe it is. Can't believe we found her," he said with a grin that I didn't particularly like.

"Commander thinks we are still looking for the Scots how bout we have a little fun with her before we leave. Those Scots are long gone by now, no one will be coming back for her now."

"I'd rather you just leave me be," I stated my vision blurring.

"Aw come on dearie we know your just some whore."

I stood up and nearly fell back down, but steadied myself and began to back away.

"I think I'll just leave," I whispered my backing hitting a tree.

"Come now. We just want a bit of fun," the one said as he touched my cheek. I flinched backwards. "Don't be like that dearie," he continued on as his hand went down my front to my breast. At this I pushed him away.

"NO," I stated quite firmly, "I am NO whore."

"Well then I'll just have to rape a Scottish colonist," he stated as he made his way towards me.

At that moment a something jumped from the forest and let out a scream. It was Nessie, what had Iwan said that she was fiercely loyal. She literally ran over the first redcoat and came flying towards the one pinning me against the tree. Opening her mouth she took the redcoat by his shoulder and threw him to the ground and slammed her front feet into him. I was not idle in this moment. Ignoring the pain in my arm I grabbed a good sized stick and wacked the hell out the first guy who got ran over by Nessie as he was returning to his feet. Nessie it seemed for good measure came over and stepped on him as well. Turning towards me she looked at her back as if saying hurry up and get on. I quickly pulled myself off and urged her forwards.

"Take me somewhere safe," I said to her not really knowing if she would.

For what seemed like hours we rode on. Every noise I heard that wasn't us made me panic. It was near dark when she stopped in a circle of beech trees. I slowly released my grip from her mane and instantly felt my left arm start to throb. I slid off her to the ground, and started vomiting. It lasted until nothing else would come up. At that point I wanted to die. Choking back tears I got up walked towards Nessie and started taking off her gear. Amazingly my pack was still attached to her. I was able to get out a blanket my mom had sent with me and wrapped myself up on the ground.

I was covered in dried and wet blood. That couldn't be good; it meant I was still bleeding from somewhere, but for now I didn't care. I was also covered in mud and vomit. Overall my lowest point in life.

And so I did what any normal human being would do in this situation. I started to cry and by cry I mean bawl. I wanted to go home. I wanted Nicky. I wanted to see my family. And I probably would never see any of them again. I wish I had never come to Scotland. At that moment Nessie came over to me and nuzzled my ear. Nickering softly she gently lay down next to me, so that I could lean my body against her. In that moment I was glad to have her if nothing else and that is how I fell asleep in the dark in the middle of a forest.


	12. Fallen Friend

**AN:** Nicky's chapter about what happened to her when her horse bolted. It deals with death, and I actual cried while writing some of this.

I last saw Cat clinging onto Nessie for dear life. It was only minutes after that that I lost control of my own pony. Leana dove into the thick of the fight, flying right pass Rhett who was fighting with a redcoat. I tried to call out only to have my voice over powered by the sound of gun fire. Ahead of me were five redcoats.

"Halt in the name of the king," yelled out an officer.

"Leana stop please," I screamed. She didn't listen though.

I heard a gunshot. Leana and I went down. Leana was screaming in terror trying to get back to her feet. I had luckily fallen away from her, but I quickly got up and crawled towards her. Trying to calm her I looked at the men who had shot her. Blood was rushing out of her chest were they had shot her. I was covered in blood in a matter of minutes.

"End the pony's life and grab the girl," yelled out the commander, "And you two head towards the ravine and try to find any other Scots that got away."

Two soldiers headed towards the woods and I noticed it was in the direction Cat had gone. One man of the three men left strode forward and lifted his rifle aiming at Leana.

"NOOOO," I screamed, but before the gun could go off I heard a great roar.

Behind me Rhett came charging through the chaos and shot down the man with the rifle. Behind him came Iwan and other Scots. The last two tried to escape but to no avail they were shot down. And in the darkest corner of my soul I was glad they were shot down.

Rhett jumped off his pony and came barreling towards us.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and they just shot at us," I cried. I hadn't noticed that I had been crying. Leana was struggling less now. She was now just nickering, crying for someone to help her.

"Don't worry love," Rhett choked back tears, "I'm here to help yah. You won't feel any more pain."

He pulled out his pistol. I was sobbing now. He fired one shot and Leana breathed no more. The tears didn't stop. Though through them I saw Rhett and Iwan walk up to a Scots and ask him why the bloody hell he attacked when he saw civilians in the area. There was a lot of arguing.

"Fuck you," I heard Rhett say as he walked back towards me. "Come love let us get you away from this place." Picking up my pack with one hand he put his other arm around me.

"What about Cat? I saw two redcoats go in the direction she rode in," I said through little sobs.

"Don't worry lassie. I'll go look for her," answered Iwan though he looked somewhat worried. He said something to Rhett and then jumped on his pony and rode in the direction that Cat went.

After Rhett tied on my pack he lifted me onto his pony and hopped up in front of me. As we headed off I took one more look at Leana left in the road where she had been shot down. She hadn't deserved to die. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And even though I had known her for a day and a half I had become attached to her. She was sweet and stubborn at times reminding me of my horse Bluey in the future.

I wanted to go home. I didn't like it here. The tears began again.


	13. Broken

**AN:** We are back in Cat's time line until farther notice. Sorry for the long wait. Short staffed at work and too tired afterwards to write.

It was early morning when I woke up to excruciating pain all over my body. Light was just starting to break the darkness. I crawled towards my pack and dug around in it with my good arm for the pain meds. Considering the pain I was feeling in my left arm and side I was glad we had decided to stock up. Grabbing my water bottle from the side pocket I downed two pills and gently rolled onto my back. It was easier to breathe in this position. Could mean broken ribs or a punctured lung? I prayed to God or whatever supreme being that it was the former. If I ever met up with Nicky again, I would have her take a look at it. For now though I wanted to fall back asleep.

At that moment though I heard rustling in the brush. I immediately sat up though it was painful. Nessie raised her head and pinned back her ears, she was now up and grazing. Her tail swished from side to side. She cocked her head as if listening closely then she let out a big nicker and raced into the bush. I knowing a bit about horses took this as a sign that one of the boys had tracked us down and decided that I would just lie back down against my pack. My breathing was not getting any better.

Through the brush I heard Iwan, "Oy there you are you great loaf. Where be the gal?"

I tried not to laugh. Laughing hurt. He just called Nessie a loaf. As in a loaf a bread. Well at least I could still laugh when all that shit happened to me.

As Iwan came into clearing, led by Nessie, I couldn't help but think my knight in shining armor had come to save me. Even though he was filthy and probably smelt of wet horse. Well that is what a night alone in the Scottish woods would do to you.

I think I freaked him out as I was lying down covered in my own blood. Actually I was still bleeding from somewhere I just didn't know where from.

"Lassie," he asked sounding concerned.

"Don't worry you haven't gotten rid of me yet," I replied all cheek.

He seemed to sigh in relief as he got off his pony. I guess it would be hard to explain to Nicky that her best friend died. Wait Nicky? Was she alive?

"Nicky?"

"Fine a little shaken, but fine. Rhett took her to our family home. You look like you've been through hell and back again Sassenach."

"Oh you know just the normal falling off a horse while going at full speed down a hill, breaking bones, facing redcoats, and spending a night in the woods." I left out the part about the redcoats wanting to rape me. I didn't feel like this was the time or the place.

"So those two lobsters were your doing?"

"Well Nessie and I."

He nodded, not surprised at all by the fact that Nessie was involved, "Well let me take a look at yah. We can talk about your adventures later."

He set off looking me over though I noticed he was very proper about it always asking permission before he touched me in an area. Oh if only men in the twenty first century were like this. He spent quite a bit of time on my left arm.

"Broken for sure," he stated, "You also have a nasty cut on your palm. Probably didn't notice it because well frankly you are covered in blood."

"I know my arm is broken. I was there when it happened," I said bluntly. My sass level was rising.

"Alright Sassenach let's get out of here before you get any more moody. We'll head to the family home about a day and a half away. My brathair-athar's wife should be able to sort you out. You'll ride with me though; don't think you'll be able to ride with a broken arm."

With that Iwan started to load both packs onto Nessie. She didn't seem pleased. About half an hour later Iwan lifted me onto Drostan. It was bloody hell. The breath went out of me as I grabbed onto the pony's mane trying not to fall off. Iwan was quickly behind me pulling me towards his body.

"Lean against me lassie. I'll get us home as quick as possible."

"That would be good."

As the day went on breathing got even more difficult. I think I would have been okay if I hadn't been riding for hours on end. I became less aware of my surroundings. I would fall into bouts of sleep often waking myself up by crying out in pain. Iwan keep checking in on me. Asking me if I was okay or if I needed a break, but in honesty I didn't want to stop because I feared I wouldn't get back in the saddle.

Around sun set Iwan stopped the pony and forced me to get off. He also forced me to eat and drink something.

Looking at the water he handed me I asked, "Do you have anything stronger than this?" No reply. "Oh come on you must have some whiskey?"

He sighed and handed me a flask full of whiskey. I took a big swig. Bad idea. I started to cough violently, which hurt like hell. It was like some was hitting the inside of my rib cage with a bat.

"CHRIST sakes woman," he yelled at me. "I knew I shouldn't have given that to you."

I was now doubled over in pain. I had actually fallen to my knees, which didn't help the situation. I was starting to get light headed. I stumbled slightly and Iwan was immediately by my side.

"I had hoped to avoid this but yah need medical attention lassie. Wanted to give yah a nights rest, but looks like we'll be riding the rest of the way tonight."

With that he started to break down the camp he had set up. When he was done he again put me up on his pony, climbed up behind me, and urged Drostan towards Inverarnie. I didn't think that night would ever end. To put it simply it was pure hell.


	14. Arrival

**AN:** The next few chapters will be short and sweet. Probably rapid fire as I am visiting my best friend. I am currently in Barnes and Noble waiting for her to finish homework.

I don't remember much of what happened next. I remember arriving at his family home. Me leaning against Iwan feeling like death and probably looking like death too. Nicky and Rhett running towards us. Nicky was in period clothing…weird. People behind them. People I did not know. Nicky ordering people about. Then complete darkness.


	15. Setting A Broken Bone

I woke up screaming.

I heard Nicky yelling, "Hold her down. We can't have her move. I need to set the broken bone."

I saw Iwan's face above mine. He was looking right into my eyes.

"Be strong lassie," he said as he held down my upper body.

Nicky started to move my left arm again. More screaming, crying, and pleading for them to stop.

They did not stop.

"On the count of three I'm going to move the bone back into the correct position so hold her down firmly. If not placed correctly she could be lame in that arm forever," Nicky yelled over my crying. "One, two, three."

I heard the crack. It was excruciating. The pain shot through my whole body. I screamed and then again complete darkness.


	16. Six Weeks

When I woke up a day later I wasn't quite sure where I was. Nicky was asleep in a chair next to my bed. Her head was slouched in an awkward position. I slowly tried to sit myself up in the bed with one hand. It hurt, but wasn't excruciating. I looked down at my broken left arm it was bandaged well, no doubt Nicky's work since I distinctly remembered her setting my bone.

I slowly lifted up the shirt I was wearing, a Bruce Springsteen concert t-shirt, to see how my rib cage was fairing. It was black and blue, which was typical of fractured ribs, which is what I now believed it to be. It hurt to breathe deeply, but overall I considered myself lucky. It could have been worse. No punctured lungs that I could tell of which was good.

"Nicky," I whispered, "Nicky wake up."

"Hmmm just ten more minutes," she blinked her eyes and then seemed to realize where she was, "Oh Cat you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like bloody hell. So what is the diagnosis doc?"

"Broken left arm in the ulna and radius I think. It's kind of hard to say without x-ray but the humerus is definitely okay. A couple of ribs are fractured and considering that you aren't dead I would say nothing is punctured. We have to watch out for pneumonia though, so deep breathing exercises are a must. Restricted activities for six weeks, pain meds…thank god we have pain meds in our packs, and icing the area are also something we have to do."

Typical she already had a recovery plan for me. I would have to follow it to a tea if I didn't want her to hound me. It also meant we weren't leaving for around six weeks.

"Aye Aye," I replied, "Are you okay though?"

"Yah I'm fine."

"Are not you're not looking me in the eye."

"We can talk about it later. I want to hear your whole story too, but not right now though. You need to rest. I'll go grab some food and water for you."

As she left I was able to stumble out of bed and find the privy in the corner of the room behind a screen. After relieving myself I climbed back into my bed and threw the covers over me. I was starting to feel tired again. I yawned maybe I would close my eyes until Nicky returned.


	17. That Smile

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I'm finishing up vet school applications. Wish me luck.

Later when I woke up there was lunch and water next to my bed but Nicky was nowhere to be seen. I was basically left to my own entertainment until the maid came in to check on me around dinner time with more food and water. The day needless to say passed by slowly. I slept a lot.

The next morning though I was restless. Nicky seemed to be avoiding me for now and I was bored out of my mind. I had never actually been put on bed rest for a broken limb. In fact I had never had a broken limb before. It hurt like hell, but was also extremely boring especially in pre-technology time. I actually got up at one point after breakfast and grabbed my copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ from my pack. It was at this exact moment that the door opened and Iwan strode in the room.

"Bloody hell woman you aren't suppose to be out of bed," he said as he grabbed me by my good arm and led me back to my bed. As he helped me into the bed he seemed to suddenly realize I was in my pajamas as he turned a wonderful shade of red. "Oh I apologize. I didn't mean to see you in your night gown. Your husband would not approve. I'll go get a maid to help."

"I don't have a husband," I stated quite frankly, "So no need to get worried. No one will be coming to kill you. Frankly my dear I don't give a damn about who sees me in my night gown. And don't get a maid I got what I wanted my book."

"I've never heard a woman speak that way, so improper."

"Well get used to it. I'm not some meek mouse."

"No I couldn't tell," he chuckled, "I don't mind it. Most lassies are all the same, but you're not. So which book is it from your pack?"

" _The Lord of the Rings_ , my favorite book. Well it is actually three books."

"So what is it about?"

"No spoilers from here. You will have to read it yourself or listen to me read it, but I'm not telling you anything about it," I said with a grin.

"Deal."

"Deal to what?"

"Read it to me." He smiled.

"God that smile could melt the snow on a winter day," I thought. I shook my head and replied, "Okay."

So I started chapter one of the book. This would keep me busy.


	18. Corsets and Such

**AN:** Finished veterinary school applications so now I can focus on my stories. Also thinking of doing a new fiction based on Star Wars.

The next few days was filled with me telling the tales of Frodo and the Fellowship. Iwan listened every day intently coming in around lunch and not leaving until supper. Asking questions when he was confused, but for the most part he just listened. I had just finished the part where Boromir falls.

"What happens to Merry and Pippin? How will Frodo and Sam make it," he asked in desperation.

"I thought I said no spoilers," I said.

"Not fair Sassenach." I didn't reply. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that some sort of mocking in America?"

I smiled.

At that moment someone stuck their head through the open door, which Iwan had insisted stay open as long as he was in the room otherwise it would be improper.

"My Laird, it is time," said a meek looking maid. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm no Laird, Flora that would be my cousin." He turned towards me. "Flora will help you change and then we must go downstairs for the meeting. I will wait outside for you, Cat."

It was my turn to look confused. No one had told me about a meeting. Before I could ask any questions Iwan had walked out and shut the door. This left me and the maid in awkward silence.

"Well, Miss if you don't mind I'll help you dress now."

I nodded. She went over to a big wooden closet and pulled out a whole slew of clothing. I saw a corset, stockings, flimsy looking shoes, an under shift, a petticoat, a skirt, and long sleeved laced up top. The skirt and top was a dark forest green, beautiful and good for the rainy cold weather we had been having lately.

Throwing off my pjs I realized that I was not fully comfortable with another person dressing me though the maid didn't seem to mind. She literally pulled off my underwear and held out the shift for me without even a flinch. I sighed and pulled over the shift then it was time for the corset. I looked at it with hate.

"Don't lace it tight," I ordered the maid, "I have fractured ribs."

She nodded, "Yes Miss, the other Miss told me the same."

I took that as she meant Nicky. I held onto the bed frame as she laced me up and true to her word she laced it loosely. Then we put on the stockings and petticoat. Finally the skirt and top was put on. The maid handed me the shoes and I shook my head.

"No, I'll take my boots please," I said pointing to my brown boots in the corner. She nodded grabbed them and helped me put them on. It took me a total of about twenty minutes.

After fixing my hair in an up do, which took another ten minutes, the maid opened the door for me.

Iwan was a little startled. He blushed, but quickly recovered. "Ah you're ready lassie." He offered his hand to me and we headed down the hall way towards the stairs.


	19. Surprise

**AN** : Watching Sherlock on BBC America as I write this chapter.

The staircase was made of beautiful oak wood; it wrapped around the edge of wall leading to the main floor foyer. Hand woven tapestries, paintings, and arms hung on the wall. Intricate rugs decorated the floors.

We walked through the foyer and entered what I can only guess to be the sitting room. Rhett, Nicky, an older gentleman, and an older woman were seated around the room.

"Good day, Miss," stated the unknown gentleman, "I'm Laird of the estate. I'm taking ye feeling better than when you first came here."

I remembered that I was in the 1700s, so I did a small curtsy and replied, "I'm doing well my Laird, thanks to you and your nephew's kindness."

The Laird looked like he was going to speak again, but the unknown woman, who I now guessed was the Laird's wife, spoke up, "Now Collin don't go talking the gals head off she just recovered. Come dearie take a seat next to the fire. It's a rainy day that chills you to the bone."

Iwan helped me over to the seat closest to the fire and then sat down next to me. Rhett closed the doors and locked them.

"Now that we are all here," Laird Collin stated, "let us begin. Nellie would you like to begin."

I looked over at Nicky. She was focused on Collin.

"What the bloody hell was going on," I thought.

Lady Nellie looked at Nicky and me, "The boys told us how they found you near Clava Cairns. There are strange rumors of those rocks of women and men coming in and out of time. You two women are like that right?"

My eyes were growing wider. I again looked at Nicky she didn't seem shocked, so this was why she was acting strange. They had already talked to her.


	20. Did You Try

**AN:** All three stories updated at last.

Without replying to Lady Nellie I looked at Nicky and exclaimed, "So this is why you've been avoiding me? Because they know we are from the future! You got to be fucking kidding me." I heard a gasp from Lady Nellie and Laird Collin looked shocked. Rhett and Iwan didn't seem phased.

"Cat language. They may know we are from the future but they don't know our cultures," Nicky fired at me.

I sighed, "Sorry my Laird and Lady."

"No it is fine child. You were shocked," replied the Laird.

"But how did you know about us?"

"Well my wife would be the best to explain." He turned his head towards his wife, "Go on wife tell the lass."

"It was 1963 when my sister and I visited Scotland's Clava Cairns. At the age of eighteen we were sent back in time to 1715 Scotland where we met two charming lads who took us in."

"We would have had been insane not to help you two charming ladies," replied the Laird with a loving look towards his wife.

"O dear. Well so you see lassie me and Iwan's mother are like you two sent back in time." My eyes must have looked like headlights.

"You okay lassie," asked Iwan.

"Well it's nice to know that someone else went through this experience but my one question is did you try to get back to your own time period?"


End file.
